Smut stories
by Shadowassassin reborn
Summary: Feral dragon smut , please dont read if you under 18 years of age. And if you do dont leave hateful revievs or pms. If you want to see more dragon action , please come check out dreagarie archipelago, and tooth society both are furums. Also please leave a nice review.
1. Edited version

It was a beautiful day outside; blue skies and bright sunshine. Star was sleeping on the furs next to Artruthium and snoring quite contentedly, before a rush of air at the entrance caught her attention.

Not wanting to wake Artruthium up for something that was probably so trivial, she investigated it herself and was shocked at what she found;

A black, six legged, spiked dragon was in her family's cave. He, or at least she guessed it was a he, looked very similar to her, except black and with a set of scars that lead her to believe she was some kind of brute. She could've gone to Artruthium then, but she was a fiery dragoness, and so she approached him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our cave?" She said, politely, but with an underlying tone of strength that wouldn't allow him to expect she was some pushover.

Blackmist jumped; he hadn't expected there to be dragons in this cave. At the same time, he was wary of dragons; his father had been a particularly mean one, after all, so the sight of another dragon engaging him made his fight or flight reflexes kick in strongly, but he also managed to hold back his internal emotions and replied.

"I am trying to get away from my father, I'm sorry that I had to go into your home but I didn't know." Blackmist says, without any sympathy and without giving away his name just yet as he glared into Star's eyes.

"You don't sound sincere, but since you are running from your father I think we could take you in." Star offered.

"I work alone." Blackmist remarked, defiantly, before turning to the exit. Star stopped him.

"Get out of my way, you don't want to mess with me." Blackmist said, starting to get angry at this white dragoness.

Star narrowed her eyes. "You need our help; you've been running, right? We can take you in." Star repeated her earlier point.

"I said-"

"You should not dare to hurt my daughter over her kindness. Stand down before people get hurt." Artruthium said and Blackmist, although rebellious, caved to his demands, going silent for a bit before making his decision.

"Fine, but I don't want to be pushed around." He warned, still keeping up the act.

"Fine by me." Both Star and Artruthium said wisely, to which Blackmist stubbornly went further into the cave and lay down.

Artruthium went back in with only slight annoyance at Blackmist for threatening his loved daughter, while Star had to remark to herself. 'what a bloody ungrateful child, I hope he gets out soon with that bad attitude of his." She commented to herself.

A few decades later.

Blackmist comforted Star as she cried over the dead body of her father. "He lived a good life, Star, he died happy." He said, sympathetically.

"But… but… it was all so perfect." Star exclaimed, and Blackmist nodded, also crying himself.

"Don't worry, my children, I'm still here." A voice said from the heavens, making Star and Blackmist jump, before Star turned to Blackmist, incredulity in her eyes. "Was that…"

He didn't get the opportunity to answer as Artruthium made himself present in spirit form. "Yes, it was. I may not have my mortal body, I'm sorry to say Star, but I'll be here for you."

Star and Blackmist look up to him, tears quickly vanishing with surprise and relief.

"You're here…" Star replies, but she also acknowledges the other dragon she has given affection to. "And you too, Blackmist." She says, with gratitude.

5 years later.

Star's heat shows itself again; her desire for another mate flaring up once again as it had done for a few years. Normally Blackmist would have left her alone for a while as this happened. But, as Star's eyes settled on him, Blackmist was asleep soundly.

He got rudely interrupted as Star appeared above him, straddling him.

He was about to protest at the unfairness of not letting him sleep longer, but then he noticed both the scent in the air and the lust in Star's eyes; making his own widen in understanding.

"Oh no. No no no no no… I am not supposed to be here." Blackmist says, with panicked embarrassment, he wriggled himself to his feet and lunges for the exit, but Star tackles him.

"You're not getting away this time, my mate." Star declares proudly.

Blackmist gulps. "We're not mates yet, sister, just let me go and you can do whatever you do to get through heats." Blackmist says logically, trying to escape.

Star huffs. "I don't just 'get through' heats, Blackmist. I miss you, I want you. And all I want is for you to be there, fucking me. Now I can finally get what my heart desires." Star replies, beginning to grind her backside against Blackmist's

Blackmist's interesting erection started to poke out of its sheath after the lusty smell, provocative treatment and the affections of Star. His fight left him quite suddenly, giving in to Star easily just this once. Closing his eyes, he finds Star's wanting pussy with his cocks and then thrusting into her; satiating her with his member as she begins to moan in pleasure.

Blackmist smiles, beginning to enjoy this feeling heavily as the sudden joy runs through his system as he continues to penetrate Star's depths with his barbed and knotted shafts.

Artruthium's spirit watches from nearby, escorting his daughter's first contact; it started on a bad note when Star forced herself onto Blackmist, but now

Star continues to sound out her pleasure with distinct, high moans with constant euphoria flooding her as her hyped body responds eagerly to the sensations coming from her cunt. Eventually she adjusts, managing to think somewhat over the feeling on her nether lips.

"Thank… you… Blackmist. I… needed this." Star makes out, still being racked with pleasure as Blackmist's prick is thrust through her insides; rubbing and spreading her and every moment felt like heaven.

It went on for a while, both parties locked into the fucking. But, to them, it was a moment of fulfilment, of love as they did their actions for their partner, and only partner; Blackmist speared Star to satisfy her while Star squeezed around his shaft for his own pleasure.

They were bound, literally at the waist and figuratively at the hearts; a statement that became more accurate as they came together to give each other their very first love bites to each other; finalising their love.

At the same time, Blackmist pulsed his cum onto her cervix as she clenched her vagina for the final time around his invading cock and sealing them together until he'd fully unloaded, before they settled down to sleep, still in each other's embrace.

Artruthium smiled gladly, giving them his blessing so that they may live forever as the happy couple they were, before disappearing for now


	2. Chapter 2

Blackmist and Star, the BS couple, for your pleasure.

Star returned from a little hunting trip, which she had embarked on when she became hungry and Blackmist wasn't there. She came back to see Blackmist lying down quite comfortably, while she'd had to do the heavy lifting. Smiling, she decided to tease him.

, I thought shadows never tired."She said, gently mocking.

Blackmist smiled, enjoying the ribbing.

Shadows never tired, the light of my life; I'm just lying down here."Blackmist replies.

Star laughs.

"Of course, what else am I to expect from a guardian?" She commented, then leaned in close.

"Surely not laziness?" She jokes, before licking him on the cheek to show she wasn't being seriousness.

Blackmist was not put off whatsoever and enjoyed the lick.

"Absolutely not. I am a leader, and a leader never tires of leading." Blackmist replied, the quality of the words contrasting well with the sly tone he put it in, for the sake of his mate.

"Star grins at his casual demeanour. And then a certain thought comes into her mind.

"So, my favourite shade of black, I hear you talking about leading and I wonder, whether you'd be willing to lead in another way?" She said, before turning so her rump is pointed slightly towards him, with her still looking at him with seductive desire in her eyes.

Blackmist smiles in a passion that rivals hers,

"Of course, my mate. I will gladly lead you on this adventure of yours." He says, roleplaying.

"Afterwards, he slowly comes out of his sitting position, to nuzzle Star affectionately.

Star portrays mock shock. "My my, a gentledragon! I wasn't expecting someone of this calibre!"/strong Star exclaims, before breaking down into laughs again at the silly act she was putting on; acting as a gentle dragoness fit for her beauty.

p c

"Blackmist's grin becomes devilish.

"I'm no gentledragon, darling, no 'gentledragon' could fuck you as hard as I can."Blackmist says proudly.

"Obscene! That is no way to speak to a lady. "Star continues, since the act was still amusing her.

Blackmist licked her side sensually.

"That's the way you like it." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Star melted.

"Of course, Blackmist, and I'll never forget how well you can do it." She responds warmly.

"Blackmist basked in the glowing admiration, but at the same time, he lusted for the dragoness in front of him.

"But let's skip the small talk, I've got a beautiful girl, made of the light itself, to please." Blackmist said, before walking towards her backside.

"Star sighs happily, and Blackmist smiles back, before reaching his destination; his wonderful mate's ass.

"The first thing he does is caress her cheeks, teasing her with his proximity. Star shudders in anticipation, and he doesn't keep her waiting long."He moves in closer with his forwardmost paw, coming between the cheeks and then finally tracing the soft, musky anus and vagina of Star.

"Star gives out a bellow of happiness for his movement, and Blackmist smiles as he circles to the centre and then prods one digit in as a test.

"Star whines, feeling the sensation rise extremely, since her body wasn't built to receive this kind of foreplay.

"My shadow, I… appreciate your effort, but my pussy and ass ache for what you have between your hind legs."She suggests, seductively.

"Blackmist was happy to oblige; he moved his front paws up to pull his front body over her backside until his dicks were positioned in front of their respective holes, twitching slightly with lust.

"His shafts still had a little bit to go to full hardness, but the scent of her and the thought of making love made them go rigid, at which point Blackmist wasted no more time and ploughed into her; slowly at first to get the sensations and then speeding up his thrusts into her to satisfy her cravings.

"Star moaned loudly; a sound that informed the other residents of the island that Blackmist was a leader in sex as well as in position and dropped her front to prevent herself from rocking forward and back too much; such was the power and intensity of Blackmist's thrusts.

"Also, she felt nothing but pleasure as the dual shafts rubbed against the inside of her sensitive vagina and extremely tight colon.

"Blackmist grunted from above, feeling every penetration as an apex of sensation that raced through his nervous system; she was so warm, so wet, so tight; it was though she was built to fit both of his glorious endowments and he was happy for that fact.

"Star's head was on the floor, but she couldn't feel the cold when compared to the furnace-like heat rushing through her body from the turgid dicks penetrating her behind. Exulting in the rush and the flood of lust that built in her body, Star pushed back against Blackmist, increasing the rubbing on his cocks.

"Blackmist groaned with sensation; thick dicks in, spreading her walls and spreading his lubricant, thick dicks out, rubbing oh-so-wonderfully against her insides.

"He wanted to fuck her all day, but in the wake of such wonderful sex, as his penises was masturbated by those perfect fleshy internal corridors, his internal balls announced their desire to cum, and he could think of nothing else but bliss as he ejaculated wave upon wave of his cum into her.

Star loved every second of their sex, and she felt bad when she felt her orgasm coming, worried that she would disappoint him.

"However, she was in luck; her pink, wet walls clamped down on his cocks exactly as he came; locking away his potent, voluminous cum deep inside her stomach and womb.

"They stayed that way for quite a while; Star's vagina and anus fixed around Blackmist's duel shafts as he filled up her insides, to the point her belly drooped to the ground with its weight and cum dripped out, past his members, down her ass.

"Panting, Blackmist finally fished his dicks out of her, still pulsing out his seed. However, he wasn't done yet.

"My star, roll out onto your back, I need to take you again."Blackmist requested.

"Star did as asked, and Blackmist put his members at her entrances, before pushing them back inside; spreading the remains of his previous cum and lubricants over the insides of her ass.

"Star cried out as the sensations came back, now more powerfully as she realised how much she had missed those hot dicks inside of her; their girth and heat chasing away her emptiness.

"She loved having Blackmist as a mate; partly because he knew how to use his divine endowments and partly because he saw her as his mate, not his fuck toy; a fact proved as he gazed into her eyes with passion, even as his penises spread her wide open below.

"Blackmist preferred this position a lot more as he looked at his cum-inflated mate. The look in her eyes made it so much more fulfilling as his members fulfilled her insides. The dulling of his sensations from his last orgasm took time to fade, but it just led to an increasing of intensity that was worth it.

"Blackmist kept pounding hard with feral intensity, and Star huffed heavily as each thrust pushed against her lungs and forced out air while her speech was impaired by the sensations coming from her pleasurably sensitive insides.

"Panting hard, they both approached their orgasms again for the second time; Blackmist leaned in close with his toothy visage and whispered into Star's ear.

"I'm close, my star. I'm so close." He said, struggling to think as his rods sent lightning bolts of building desire into his mind.

"Then do it." Star said, even more basic; she was losing her control of her consciousness as she only thought about how the dicks kept rubbing so nicely against her sensitive walls.

Hearing her encouragement, Blackmist hilts himself deep into Star for a second time, filling her completely with his gargantuan rods and giving her a second filling of cum, though much more leaked out this time, due to the previous seed saturation of her stomach and womb.

"The sensations are too much for Star, and she falls into a euphoric sleep. Blackmist keeps his head for a while longer, but then decides this is a good place to sleep.

"Placing his hips flush against hers, the softening cocks still in her pussy and ass, Blackmist gradually lulls himself to sleep on top of his mate.

"Arrow shakes his head. "Why are dragons so damn horny?"


	3. Shoking

Shocking.

It was the last cage left, all of the others had been blown open by Toothless and Hiccup after they'd defeated the trappers manning them.

Different only by the fact it was placed above the water, Toothless barely had any problem with plasma-streaming the door open from the outside, although he carefully backed up to make sure that he wasn't at a disadvantage if the Skrill inside decided to attack.

Thankfully, that turned out not to be the case. The Skrill loped out quite calmly, giving Toothless a gracious nod.

Once that was done, the only thing left to do was to go back to their outpost, but for some reason the Skrill decided to follow them all the way back towards the outpost, confusing Hiccup slightly since normally the dragons would want to fly away after he'd freed them.

It turns out that being distracted was not the best thing for Hiccup at the moment, mainly because Toothless relied on Hiccup for observing the area while he flew. What he didn't notice was a ship in a cloudbank, gradually revealed through a gap in the clouds where a ballistae was smoothly rotated around to aim right at Toothless.

Without much difficulty, the bolt thudded off the ballistae and caused a direct hit onto Toothless; a tranquiliser which, after Toothless finished thrashing in bewilderment, put him under and they both fell from the skies to the waters below. Hiccup, disoriented, was helpless to get himself out and splashed into the freezing water along with Toothless.

Far too distracted with their quarry of a Night Fury, the trappers turned around and trained their ballistae on the water, not hearing a electrostatic hum above them until a phenomenal lightning strike hit the ship straight on, stunning the crew while the Skrill heaved Toothless and Hiccup onto a nearby island, where they rested as Hiccup waited to dry off and for the tranquiliser to wear off Toothless.

Once it did, Toothless got up groggily, before fixing the Skrill with a dirty look, suspecting him of causing him to crash. However, both Hiccup and the Skrill advised against that notion. "Shhh, buddy, he saved us." Hiccup said. "Night Fury, I am not your enemy." The Skrill reinforced calmly. Toothless warily relaxed, before finally disengaging as he took stock of their surroundings; a chilly island with a spruce forest inland and the sea a few meters away. Noticing the chill and, reasoning that Toothless would be pretty hungry and cold, Hiccup headed off in the forest. "I'm going to go into the forest to get some wood for a fire and some food for you, bud." Hiccup explained.

Toothless whined, not wanting to see him go, but Hiccup insisted, so Toothless stayed behind while Hiccup journeyed in with his sword unlit. Toothless kept his attention firmly fixed on the forest until he was sure it would do nothing. With that out of the way he turned to the Skrill and saw that he was fixated on him.

Seeing Toothless notice his staring, the Skrill turned away. "Sorry." He quickly excused himself.

However, after forgiving him and learning what the Skrill had done from Hiccup, Toothless wasn't in the mood to get grumpy at him. "Don't be, you helped me and my human to survive, so I'm grateful." Toothless replied.

The Skrill nodded, still sheepish. "It's nothing." He said modestly.

Toothless disagreed. "No, I owe you for that, and far more than just a look at me. So, just tell me, what do you want?"Toothless questioned.

The Skrill fidgeted, then fidgeted some more. He kept this up for quite a while, but Toothless remained quite patient with him, letting him decide. Finally the Skrill settled. "There is one thing…" He started.

"Then say it, and I'll try to do it for you." Toothless said.

"I… I haven't had a mate in a long time." The Skrill said, blushing. "I, uh, know it isn't proper to ask so soon bu-"

He was cut off as Toothless unfurled his lower half to his view. Seeing his virgin, tight asshole; pumpkin-sized balls and long slit aroused the Skrill greatly; his 2 foot, barbed, tapered cock throbbing quickly and bucking itself out of its internal sheath over his baseball-sized testicles. Still, the face of the Skrill was conflicted. "You're.. you're actually allowing me to-"

"Fuck me? Yes." Toothless said casually. The Skrill warily approached his backside, but he saw no hesitation on Toothless's side, so he continued until he found himself astride Toothless's tail, Toothless's gaze never having shown distaste for what he was doing.

Judging it as fine, The Skrill put his dick near Toothless's tight asshole before asking. "Actually, before we… do the deed, what's your name? I'm Shock." The Skrill said.

"Nice name, mine is Toothless." Toothless said, before pulling Shock's head close to his and whispering; "And I'm bisexual," He revealed sensually.

It had its desired effect as Shock's cock jumped in arousal and he blushed intensely. Then he put himself at Toothless's anus, breathing heavily in anticipation for what it would feel like; Toothless also did the same as he watched Shock's shaft throb with desire past his own.

Finally he put the head onto the entrance and that was enough to tell him how amazing it would feel; he could already feel the friction at his tip as well as the erotic heat emanating from the orifice. He pushed in afterwards, and felt that same friction and temperature caress more and more of his shaft. He was again conflicted about whether to hump himself all the way in or hold back until Toothless was adjusted, but his thoughts were put to rest as Toothless just moaned in pleasure.

Adjusting himself on his haunches, Shock pushed himself deeper experimentally; feeling the passage envelope his dick and the pleasure to slowly mount. He was already excited as it was, but the sensation was beyond heaven; putting Shock and Toothless into a euphoria as Shock's shaft continued claiming Toothless's ribbed rectum with its girthy, barbed presence.

Both Toothless and Shock moaned, loving the feeling of their genitals coming together. Toothless also had to admit there was a certain arousing aspect to being dominated, with him in such a submissive position with his underbelly completely exposed to the Skrill.

It took Shock a while to notice, but when he did, Toothless made sure to spread his back legs even wider and offer Shock an even more erotic look at his body and the Skrill licked his lips, before settling on Toothless's dick.

"Mind if I-" He started, slightly breathless from his moans.

Toothless didn't even blink. "Take me, Shock." He encouraged, looking at him with lustful eyes. Again Shock's arousal peaked, seeing this Night Fury fully devote himself to him. Still, it didn't make him forget about the offer, so he bent down and sucked on Toothless's cock as he rammed Toothless's backside with his barbed cock rubbing hard against his anus. Both of them moaned, consumed in pleasure as Shock's humping got faster and Toothless tries hard to restrain himself from orgasm as the pleasure hits him full force.

Shock himself was also similarly close, his cock starting to spark inside Toothless as his orgasm approaches. Toothless groans intensify from the erotic feeling of the shocks inside of him; not discounting the shaft that spread his muscular anus walls with its hard, hot size; as well as Shock's sucking on his member which just made the euphoria even more intense.

Finally the two virgin dragons came into one another; Shock actually instinctively pinning Toothless against the floor as his member anchored itself before discharging both cum and electricity deep into Toothless's tight bowels; making Toothless spasm once more before shooting off his own load into Shock with his 3 pulse signature; spreading the urethra wide as it unleashed a torrent into his mouth.

Once they were both done, Shock pulled out of Toothless slowly; sad that the pleasure had to go away so soon.

Toothless, however, didn't waver; instead he seemed to be still excited. Shock thought nothing of it and began to initiate his breakoff conversation. "Well, thank you so much… That was an experience beyond any I could have imagined." Shock said; his face showing just how impressed he'd been with his first experience. "But I guess that's over, so… I guess I'll see you-" He said, but was surprisingly cut off by Toothless once more.

"I don't think we're done quite yet, those balls of yours don't look that empty." Toothless.

"What do you mean? I thought we were only going to do it once." He asked, sceptically.

"Did I ever say just once? Unless you don't want to do it again." Toothless said quite calmly.

The Skrill blushes renewed again, figuring out that no, he'd never said it would only happen once. With that in mind he approached Toothless once again and Toothless made sure to present himself once more.

"Still, where should I go? You don't have a pussy, and while your asshole was amazing I kinda want to try something different." Shock explained.

Toothless gives him an option; spreading his sheath and revealing how pliant it was; given that it was built to allow Toothless's shaft to pass through easily.

"You… you want me to?" He asked, unsure again.

"Take me." Toothless repeated from earlier, giving him full access. The Skrill gained confidence and went astride Toothless's belly this time, before placing his cock gingerly at Toothless's velvety pouch, right next to the shaft and driving himself deep into Toothless's cock's hide out. To his surprise, it felt amazing and Toothless seemed equally enraptured; prompting him to push even harder into the submissive Night Fury below him as he used his sheath for his pleasure.

Even better, Toothless's pleasured spasms pushed his sheath onto Shock's, giving him even more friction as he pushed his shaft down Toothless's tight cock pouch; feeling the velvety sides rub against him in an exotic and erotic manner. It wasn't long before both his and Toothless's shaft were now fully erect; the unique connection meaning that it just became even tighter for Shock; Toothless's shaft plumping up right next to him, pressing his shaft against the sheath walls, which he enjoyed greatly.

It didn't take him long to reach full speed in Toothless's puch, even though the comfortable insides were fairly tight around his shaft as he continued thrusting in and out. Toothless moaned from underneath him and that just added even more to it; feeling the pleasure course through both of them as they had a new and exciting experience of fucking around inside their cock's protective cover next to one another.

It was taking a while for the balls to recover after their last orgasm, but that just allowed the dragons above more time to revel in the sensations coursing through their phalluses and slits as they humped into one another. Their bliss lasted a long time, but eventually they got to a point where their orgasm was approaching. However, when Shock was going to announce that he was about to come, he caught sight of someone. "Toothless, Hiccup is back." He said, with worry and embarrassment.

Toothless was still not phased, "Don't worry about that, it just means he gets to experience your cock the same way I have." He says, snaking his tail under the gawping Hiccup before yanking him swiftly towards them. Once he'd done that, Toothless swiftly stood up, letting Shock's shaft go free, before he aimed it at Hiccup as he stroked himself.

Shock got the idea that he could do the same, but he couldn't do it without hands. Toothless seemed to pick up on this and stroked him off as well while aiming his shaft.

Eventually both dragons got to their climax, spilling seed onto Hiccup's fully clothed form as they roared out their pleasure. With that done, The two dragons slowly calmed down, but Shock regained his worry; thinking that the human would want to kill him. To his surprise, that didn't happen.

"Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out." Hiccup said with some humour. Toothless in turn came beside him to nuzzle him affectionately. "So, it seems like you two got on well." Hiccup said, gesturing to their leaking shafts. Toothless pulled away and nodded furiously; portraying how much he'd liked it. "Tell you what, since you like each other so much, I'll take care of both of you." Hiccup said, getting a series of very effectionate licks from Toothless.

Shock, listening from further away, was glad to see it was accepted so well; evidently these two had a deep bond to each other. Still, Toothless's position put him slightly in front of Shock; his asshole winked invitingly and Shock could remember his words about never saying just once (or twice). With that, he got behind him and mounted him once more roughly while Toothless mewled in pleasure and Hiccup decided to chip in by taking care of Toothless's cock for him.

Needless to say, they had fun that day. And, since Hiccup had agreed to take care of them both, they had fun almost every day after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Another patrol done, a few more dragon hunters neutralised and Hiccup was glad that his feet were finally on flat ground after being in the air 3 hours straight astride Toothless; not that he disliked flying, but he hated sitting so still for such a long period of time.

He made sure to stretch himself fully after he disembarked so he could start actually feeling his limbs again. This action slightly confused Toothless, it has to be said; who looked at his best friend/rider with uncertainty as to why he would decide to bend his body in such a weird way.

Thankfully for the confused dragon, Hiccup quickly went back to normal and strode off towards his home, only getting interrupted by the villagers who he met on route, although they didn't have anything that urgent that would force Hiccup to deviate from his course.

Hiccup didn't notice, but Toothless's grin got ever wider the closer he got to the house.

Chucking his flying coat onto a hook, Hiccup announced with "Honey I'm home!" Even though there currently wasn't a honey in his home (Astrid lived separately from him), but it was just something that made him feel a bit settled in. Toothless, however, gave him a frustrated look for the sudden loud noise and Hiccup made sure to comfort him adequately; a feat which quickly made Toothless warm up again.

Well, that and the thought of what would happen next.

After that he just kept going through his post-flight routine; washing himself off, washing his clothes, preparing dinner, eating dinner, washing up after dinner, etc while Toothless loyally followed him, doing occasional things like introducing himself to Hiccup's new scent after him washing and of course getting fed top quality meat and fish for dinner; the first was unusual from Hiccup's perspective and the second was something Toothless was glad for, since other dragons typically just had left overs.

However, the main thought going through his mind was about what he was planning, he kept it restrained all the way until the bedroom where he finally let it loose on an unsuspecting Hiccup; tackling him through the door and onto the bed with amazing speed as soon as he reached for the handle.

Heavily disoriented, shaking the stars from his eyes, Hiccup looked up to Toothless with a puzzled look. "What was that for, bud?" He questioned, confused.

Toothless just gave a cryptic smile, gathering him onto his back and galloping enthusiastically towards the door; although strangely he also seemed incredibly careful with what Hiccup experienced; making sure not to throw him around as he ran at full speed.

Hiccup sighed and lay back on Toothless; reasoning that Toothless's playful side had been triggered again which, in fact, was close to the truth; Toothless definitely wanted to get 'playful' although in a different way than Hiccup expected.

They reached Hiccup's room extremely quickly, and Toothless gave the door in exactly the same treatment as the main entrance; ramming it hard off to the side as he passed straight through. Once he was inside, Toothless dug in and halted, with excited exhaustion as he let Hiccup disembark.

"What's gotten into you today, bud. Never seen you so happy to take me to bed." Hiccup said, concerned, before shrugging it off and going into his bed.

Unknown to him, as were the reason behind most of the events which had occurred so far, this was exactly what Toothless wanted as he jumped in straight after Hiccup and straddled the bed looking straight down at Hiccup.

This was the last straw; Everything else wasn't really unexpected from such a hyperactive Night Fury, but jumping on the bed? It seemed like the Fury was misbehaving.

"Toothless! Get off the bed please!" He said, now very agitated.

Toothless jumped in fright and fell on his back on the floor. Realising the mistake he'd just committed, Hiccup consoled the slightly hurt Night Fury. "Sorry, Toothless, I… should've controlled myself better. I shouldn't be so cross at you." Hiccup said mournfully as he massaged the spot where he'd fallen on his back; found by where Toothless gave the most relaxed sounds.

Toothless let him continue for a while, feeling his fingers caress what he assumed was the 'sore' part. Eventually he spoke, for what was the first time in many years.

"Thank you, Hiccup." Toothless spoke; layered with dragon accents and a low pitch, but still understandable for a human.

Hiccup was astonished, jumping back from his venerable position after thinking that someone else was in the room with him.

"It's me, Hiccup." Toothless guided gently, letting Hiccup adjust to the fact that it was quite clearly Toothless making those sounds that he was hearing. Still, it wasn't enough to reason Toothless's transformation into a talking dragon.

"Toothless, what in Thor's name." Hiccup said, backing up slowly.

"I learned how to speak your language!" Toothless said loudly, although he instantly regretted it when Hiccup backpedalled from the loud noise. Slightly despondent from Hiccup's retreat, Toothless tried to close the gap, which only made Hiccup go further back.

"I don't know who you are or why you're deciding to try and impersonate Toothless, but – AAAAH!" He said, as he tripped over an obstacle behind him; unseen with his attention firmly fixed on Toothless.

Toothless's eyes widened as he saw his best friend going towards what looked like quite a painful situation; so he jumped forward, surprising Hiccup again, and caught him with his paw gently.

By now Hiccup was exceedingly rattled; beyond the point of speech. Still, he had to be a bit thankful of the pain Toothless had just saved him from, so that's what he did as soon as he regained his thoughts. "Thanks Toothless, that could've been bad." He said quite simply, but this was enough to provoke Toothless into further action; picking him up off the floor using a deft movement of his head and returning him defiantly right back to his bed.

"You know I'd never let you be hurt." Toothless said comfortingly, allowing Hiccup to drift away into thoughts of security and comfort, before being taken out of it by a lick.

"Don't go to bed now, I've been waiting quite some time for this." Toothless stated, getting excited once again.

"Excited for what?" Hiccup said, intrigued.

"You'll seeee!" Toothless trilled as he once again mounted the bed and this time brought his head close to Hiccup's.

Smelling the fishy breath, Hiccup took a breath. "No way, You went through all of this trouble, all of this learning, to cover me and my bed with your saliva, cunning dragon." Hiccup complimented, impressed.

Toothless shook his head no. "Absolutely not, While it's great to be able to have a conversation I learned this because of something more important." He said, snuggling him with his head.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked, with a confused tone and face as he looked into Toothless's unbetraying eyes.

"You'll seeee…" Toothless said, once again repeating his earlier trill, but this time using it to snuggle his body closer to Hiccup.

Seeing the movement, Hiccup made another guess at where this might be going. "You want to sleep with me?" Hiccup said.

This time Toothless nodded, and Hiccup snorted. "So you didn't want to learn it just to mess with me, but you'd learn it to lie in a bed with me." Hiccup said, proud of this reasoning.

However, to his surprise, Toothless shook his head this time. "I'm getting tired of waiting, my precious human. I won't let you waste this moment with your questions." He said, in a gentle manner.

Hiccup was about to raise another, but learned his lesson before he got to starting to vocalise, to Toothless's relief. "Thank you, now let's get to what I meant by 'sleeping with you'. To make it perfectly blunt, since this conversation seems to have gotten lost way too much, I love you Hiccup; hopefully that should be enough of a hint." Toothless explained.

Hiccup let his mental processes deal with that thought for a while, but eventually he arrived at an answer and it was one that he was almost astounded by. "Toothless…. Are you trying to have… sex with me?!" He shouted in bewilderment, but Toothless only gave him a nod and smile, before moving in closer. "You don't know just how long I've been waiting for this, Hiccup. I've loved you for so, so long. I've been putting this together for months." He said, getting a wistful eye.

Hiccup was slightly unbelieving. "Toothless, you do realise that you're a dragon… male I believe? And I'm… well a human male, we can't… you know." Hiccup tried to explain.

"I am aware, and yes I am a male." Toothless replied, starting to get impatient once more. "But that doesn't mean we can't have sex."

Hiccup winced at the mention of sex. "So how-" He started.

He was interrupted as Toothless stood up above him; bringing his rear around so that Hiccup got a very tasteful view of his back end; making sure to flex his pucker to confirm his earlier point about being able to do it with him.

Hiccup went wide-eyed and tried to look away, but Toothless's legs closed in either side and forced his head to look up. "Please don't resist; I don't want to hurt you, but you've got to give me a chance." Toothless begged from above, saddened by Hiccup's lack of attention.

"I… I guess. I mean, there's no way I can really escape this, is there?" Hiccup asked, depressed.

That was enough to get Toothless to turn around again. "No no no no! Please, Hiccup, please. I want to do this for both of us, and I can't do that if you don't want to do it." Toothless said.

Hiccup took his time thinking, and this time Toothless was patient with him. Eventually he decided. "Okay, I'll do that. For you." Hiccup said.

Toothless nodded, finally smiling again, and returned to his original position. Afterwards, Hiccup studied his backside; tight asshole, Giant balls and a cock that was starting to plump.

The cock itself was probably the most worrying thing, so Hiccup had to ask. "Toothless… you're not going to stick that dick of yours in me, are you? That thing looks like it could rip me in half." Hiccup said, with a bit of fear.

Toothless shook his head a clear no. "Absolutely not; I know you wouldn't be big enough, sorry if that offends you. Anyway, I'm pretty sure this asshole of mine will do just fine for this 'activity' of mine." Toothless said, clenching it again for emphasis. Hiccup shuddered, but recovered quickly.

After a bit of waiting, Toothless reminded Hiccup of what he was doing. "Hiiiccup, lick, please." Toothless said. Hiccup watched the rump a bit closer and then leaned in hesitantly, bringing out his tongue on the outskirts as a probing taste. What he got excited him; a musky taste that sent naughty thoughts travelling through his mind about having sex.

Now happy, Hiccup got right into it, lapping quickly at Toothless's butthole. Toothless, in return, started squirming and moaning in delight, feeling the wonderful sensations travel from his sensitive hole. They kept this up for a while; Hiccup licking quickly while Toothless pushed his ass back into Hiccup's face; urging him to go faster. Eventually, after Toothless's backside was completely wet, slippery, but tight, Hiccup asked Toothless another thing. "So, do you want to keep going? I don't know what you meant by sex, but I don't think it was this." Hiccup reasoned.

Toothless nodded. "Absolutely right, my wonderful, smart little Viking." Toothless complimented, before bringing his ass towards Hiccup's crotch.

Hiccup blushed, both at the compliments and with the realisation of what he'd fully committed to just now. "I think you deserve such comments more; you're a freaking Night Fury! Lean mean fighting machine, feared by all Vikings except for me; what do I have that even comes close to that?" Hiccup laughs bitterly.

Toothless turns, still just about to lower himself, so that he can face Hiccup. "I would say the fact that you've got that 'lean, mean fighting machine' head over paws in love with you." Toothless said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, aren't we just friends?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless rolled his eyes, but in a playful way. "Hiccup, your dick is at my back entrance, I think it's fair to say that we're more than just friends. Plus, you already know how much I've desired you." Toothless affirmed. Hiccup felt a definite warmth spread through him at that; Toothless had now confirmed time and time again that he loved him. Now they were sealing that pact. All that was left to do was to confirm it himself, for Toothless's sake.

"Toothless, before we begin, I want to say something." Hiccup said calmly.

"Sure, just keep it short." Toothless reminded him, before listening quietly.

"I was thinking about what you said about you loving me." Hiccup introduced. Toothless just nodded in understanding. "So, I think it's only fair to say… well I love you too, Toothless. Always have done and always will." Hiccup finished.

The look on Toothless's face was priceless, beautiful. He came forward and bear-hugged Hiccup tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much, Hiccup. You don't know how much this means to me." He said. "And now, let us seal our bond as mates." Toothless declared, readjusting himself over Hiccup's crotch before slowly lowering himself on.

The first thing that Hiccup felt was Toothless's sphincter; it marked the entrance to Toothless's pucker and it was evidently pleasuring Toothless, considering the way he squirmed and wriggled even with such a small touch. It took a bit more pressure to get past the resistant barrier, which only heightened Toothless and Hiccup's anticipation for what was to come. Finally Hiccup's dick prised his asshole fully open and slid slowly inside; with the sphincter being felt along the body of his cock.

As much fun as just the teasing was, the actual penetration was what got Toothless fully riled; moaning in bliss, he trembled atop Hiiccup in the throes of his small ecstasy. Seeing his best friend in such a position was reason enough to make Hiccup happy as well, even if the cause was somewhat strange. The main resounding thought in his head was 'he wants me to do this, and only me, and he loves it.' and that was good enough to spur him to bring some of his own hip's force into the sex; an act that suited Toothless quite well as his moans increased in volume.

Since Hiccup's shaft was so small compared to Toothless's rectum, it didn't take very long before Hiccup was fully hilted inside of the massive beast; balls flushed with his and both of them in high states of euphoria. They took a while at that, savouring the warmth inside of them as well as that wonderful contact of their intimate parts, before Toothless unsteadily pushed himself back up; sliding the shaft out of his lubricated anus with a lewd slurping sound before he pressed his hips down again just before the penis was out; rubbing his walls and sphincter along every inch of his shaft and enjoying every moment of it.

Still thrusting, Toothless then just brought his upper body down to meat Hiccup's; both getting into a more balanced position and getting into one which afforded him more control of the thrust of his hips; engulfing and rubbing Hiccup's dick all over his asshole's sensitive flesh with loud grunts and squirms in pleasure; which only increased as time went on and their passions kept on intensified.

Leaning a bit further forward, Toothless began to grind his genitals against Hiccup's chest. A quick look to his satisfied face told Hiccup it was intentional. Thinking nothing of it, to Toothless's surprise and enjoyment, Hiccup hefted Toothless's ridiculously-large member in his free hands and then began stroking. Again Toothless and Hiccup's excitement increased as they found more ways to further their passion.

Eventually Hiccup's perusal of Toothless's virile shaft went all the way back to the large balls at the base; finishing his little dexterous tour of Toothless's ballistae-bolt-sized, barbed, tapered hard on to marvel at his Terrible-terror sized orbs; an exploration of Toothless's body which the Night Fury found intensely gratifying; groaning loudly as he pumped himself faster on Hiccup's shaft; his balls and cock bouncing with the intense movement.

Once again from Hiccup's point of view, he could feel the rectum slide past his virgin shaft and was impressed at just how good it felt to have Toothless's powerful pucker press against his cock tightly; loving his first experience of sex without caring about the fact his partner was a dragon; since the pleasure from the penetration and the incredibly close bond he had to Toothless didn't allow it.

Another symptom, apart from the incredible revelation, about being a virgin to sex was that the orgasm came in fast without control. Of course, Hiccup didn't even know it was an orgasm, but he knew something was happening. "Too-Toothless, I feel strange." Hiccup warned breathlessly. Toothless nodded and responded with a "KEEP… GOING!" In an equally strained tone of voice, which allowed Hiccup to lose his reluctance and just embrace the warm feeling, surpassing even the blazing hot heat of their passionate sex, bringing his life to full warmth and comfort before finally he released.

His cock and balls surged as they spilled a bit of seed, an event quickly mirrored by Toothless, although his much larger orgasm was completely unrestrained by a body cavity, so his seed burst out and drenched Hiccup.

Sputtering as Toothless watched him with both bliss and slight embarrassment, Hiccup let himself enjoy the wonderful feelings pulsing from his shaft and balls before Toothless pulled him out and laid beside him. "That was… wonderful." Hiccup commented.

Toothless smiled warmly. "That I can agree with; thank you, mate." Toothless replied.

Hiccup went through a brief moment of thought about that new title, before accepting it. "I guess I am now, how strange." He stated casually.

"… which means that you're under my protection, all the time, till death do us part." Toothless finished the point.

Hiccup once again thought it through. "It sounds strange to announce it, but I shall do the same for you, till death do us part."

"Doesn't mean we can't have an interesting life before that comes." Toothless said, getting away from the gloomy prospect.

"Absolutely. We're going to have so many adventures and so much love before then. But there is one problem right here and right now." Hiccup stated.

"And that is?"

"Your damned cum; if I'm guessing correctly it won't wash off." Hiccup said, flicking the white fluid from his hands as Toothless laughed heartily, before kissing, then embracing, then sleeping their sex off in wonderful synchrony.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick Astless; We're no strangers to lovee…

Astrid's axe clinking in its holster announced her entrance into the Horrendous family household well before she even knocked on Hiccup's door.

The first few knocks were unsuccessful, so Astrid tried a few more times, this time successful as Hiccup opened the door wide open; ducking back a bit to avoid one of the latter knocks that failed to connect to the door.

"Ah, Astrid, good to see you. Had a nice day?" Hiccup said in a cheerful mood.

Astrid nodded. "Been floating in a dream since last night; you were wonderful." She replied, giggling.

Hiccup blushed quite intensely, rubbing the back of his neck. "Astrid… don't mention that out in the public." He said, embarrassed.

Astrid only laughed harder at that, before finally dying down after she vented it from her system. "huuuuuhhhh, well you shouldn't be embarrassed; it's the best sex I've ever had. Hell, I came back for more!" She shouted.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted back, gesturing for her to keep the noise down. However, since she still had that mischievous look, he gave up. "Fine, fine, talk as loudly as you want about that, I'm not going to stop you." He compromised.

"Sooo… are you up for doing it now?" Astrid said, somewhat brimming with anticipation after last night.

"*sigh* sorry Astrid, not tonight; I've got some work in the forge to do." Hiccup said, slightly dejected; honestly the thought was as exciting for him as it was for Astrid, but he couldn't keep avoiding his duties forever.

"Fiiiine." Astrid agreed, although with disappointment. Hiccup sighed again and strode off towards the forge.

With him gone, that left Astrid at quite the dilemma; she'd completed everything she'd needed to do for today in preparation for this, and she'd gotten too gods-damned horny to just sleep.

*clink*

Well, that helpful sound from her axe reminded her she could vent it by hunting, or similar. She was even about to do so when a surprising croon came from the doorway.

"Toothless? You're here?" Astrid asked. It was obvious, since the dragon would follow him everywhere, but his timing seemed pretty perfect.

Toothless just looked at her, not quite understanding what she was on about. Astrid shrugged, walking inside and tapping Toothless on the hind quarters.

Surprised, he turned around, only to see Astrid with a 'come hither' gesture.

He was quite conflicted. He wasn't very versed in human communication, but that definitely felt like a romantic invitation. 'Just act like you don't know, just act like you don't-" He repeated in his head, determined to play the innocent act.

His dick came out.

'F***' He cursed. His body had decided for him, so he followed Astrid with wariness, inspecting the house as though he'd never been in it before, in case she had something rough lined up for him.

To his surprise, Astrid didn't; just on the bed…

…Naked.

'how did she do that so-' He thought to himself, only to be quietened as she did that inviting gesture again.

In a lusty stupor, he slid into the room, quietly and focused on her prone form; only pausing slightly at the end of the bed; the boundary representing the final decision on his behalf.

Snorting fully, he accepted and drove forward; climbing on and over Astrid.

Astrid flinched instinctively, gazing up at the large yet gentle beast standing above her.

Said beast took a look at her face, and then migrated his eyes downwards; stopping at her nipples and vagina; taking them in as a curious observer.

Astrid waited patiently, breathing gently yet slightly nervous under the watchful eyes of Toothless.

He continued, nudging the breasts with his snout, then moving his head down to take in her scent.

'damn…' he thought, feeling like a concentrated dose of arousal had been directly injected into his blood. His cock throbbed hard as it swelled with rich blood.

Next step of discovery was taste, so Toothless gave the cute vent a tentative lick, drawing it back into his mouth so he could savour the taste. The effect was predictable enough; another jolt of excitement, more swelling and his vision started to get red.

Since the first lap had been so rewarding, Toothless took another, then another and sped up quickly; before he was assaulting her vent with licks.

Astrid's body quaked under the sensation; it wasn't the first time she'd felt it, neither was it the best, because of Hiccup; but she couldn't deny it wasn't special having the beast tend to her sensitive nethers in such a way.

The contest was very close between Toothless and Hiccup; she even suspected that Hiccup had somewhat helped his mount learn the art.

Such thoughts were an interesting tangent, but most of her body was focused on the delightful bursts of stimulation on her lips; the way they flexed around and rubbed his tongue sent shivers up her spine in return.

"Ohhh Toothless, I didn't think you'd be this good." Astrid commented, her free hands cupping her breasts to add to the stimulation; although they were quickly replaced by Toothless's paws as he rubbed them with tender affection while he gave a cheeky smile in response to her comment.

They continued that way for quite a while, his professionalism in caressing her cunt with his slick tongue keeping her entertained. However, her body now yearned for more; tired of the teasing.

To let him know what she wanted, she reached out a leg and purposely brushed it on his shaft.

Initially surprised and pleasured, Toothless squirmed from the touch, but after shaking off the sudden feeling, he agreed with her needs; taking his head away to give his penis room to manoeuvre; pulsing and throbbing opposite her folds, before coming forward in a series of prodding motions; trying to find its target.

Astrid was about to help him in when she made the surprising discovery that he was actually guiding it in with a front paw taken from her breasts! 'Okay, there's definitely some Hiccup meddling here.' She thought to herself, but it was a thought quickly overcome with pleasure as Toothless found his target;

The warm, meaty girth first made contact with her labia, but it quickly pushed past them into the inner section of the vagina; spreading Astrid open in such a way that she only gradually came to understand the size of the thing Toothless was sporting; the sharp tip deceptively small when compared to the slightly-flared head right behind it; each one she could feel with clarity as they pushed her walls apart with teasingly slow speed.

'Fuuuuuuu…' She thought; she hadn't expected this to come from a dragon. His interestingly shaped penis, with soft barbs, a flare and a knot, definitely added to the excitement and kept her in a state of anticipation; feeling the heat of his cock on her nethers, but wanting to feel more, feel him inside her.

He granted her unspoken request, pushing deeper so that his folded flare passed her lips, then his shaft, then the deflated knot until finally he'd managed to fit himself within her.

Astrid's mouth gave rise to more guttural moans as Toothless's cock entered her; it filled her so much, and yet he somehow had enough care that a cock that felt like it was splitting her insides apart only felt good for her. She had to put the dilemmas aside; Toothless was fucking her and doing a good job of it, she could reflect later.

Toothless himself was extremely excited; every barrier he had before now seemed to fade away; now a beautiful warrior maiden was lying in front of him, with his shaft in her cunt and, most importantly, enjoying every second.

He may have a high stamina usually, but his arousal surged with the sounds and the feelings of the moment; his cock pressing into her walls, those walls pressing right back, the friction, the lubrication, the smell and the warmth all making him pant hard as he struggled to control his excitement.

Astrid's cries gained volume as Toothless's shaft swelled from its arousal; her walls should've been at breaking point, although all she could feel was intense pleasure radiating through her body from head to toe. Eventually a feeling began to creep on her that she was very fond of; orgasm.

His shaft and her vagina seemed to be a match made in heaven; her walls clung to his massive shaft and rubbed it hard, while his member exacted similar pressures and friction on her walls, giving them massive jolts of pleasure all the time.

It hadn't taken that long for them to get to this point, with the excitement flushing from their genitals, and it didn't take them long to pass that point either; steamrolling towards their orgasm.

Just before they came, Toothless's knot and flare unfolded; locking him inside of her as she clamped down hard on his member with her cunt. The resulting seal prevented any of Toothless's seed from escaping as he shot rope after hot rope into her depths; both of them screaming in ecstasy.

Locked together, they rode out the orgasm and every spurt of seed, before Toothless collapsed next to Astrid; tired but content of a job well done, while Astrid had a similar feeling. In their afterglow, they just rested and let the euphoria flow through them until Hiccup came back.

"There, that's done. Hello my wife, hello Toothle- Oh, you've been busy." He commented, formally calm but now embarrassed at what he'd walked in on.

In their bliss states, neither of them could give him much, but they didn't need to since Hiccup just sighed and got in the bed with them.

Toothless snuggled with him, but the blast of cold air he'd brought in gave them a moment of clarity.

Hiccup wasn't even allowed to lie down before Toothless's paw caught him and pulled him up. "Toothless, what's this about? Aren't you both… tired by now?" He asked, but Toothless interrupted that thought by standing again, with his backside facing Hiccup.

"Toothless, I would but I don't think I could do that without my lovely wife." He states, getting an appreciative look from Astrid.

Toothless gave him a quirked eyebrow in return which, in this situation, usually meant trouble. However, before he could speak, Toothless had already acted; using his tail to bring Hiccup's face to his ass; rubbing him up past his asshole and then down past his refilling balls.

There was a brief moment of understanding from Astrid, as she realised how Toothless had been learning from Hiccup, but now was not the time to stop and think yet.

Getting the idea, Astrid followed up that motion by shuffling forward; pulling Hiccup's hips towards her with her legs and guiding his shaft into her ass; the reason for that placement revealed as Toothless's cock started hardening again.

Although unable to speak, Hiccup grabbed a hold of Toothless's ass and began to lick his balls, to Toothless's verbal pleasure.

'This is going to be a long night. Also, apparently we're a threesome.' Hiccup thought. He was surprised for sure…

…But this was definitely something worth coming home for.

Spoof!

"Never gonna give you up." Toothless told Astrid.

"Uh, what?" Astrid said right back, confused.

"Never gonna let you dooown." Toothless said, rocking.

"Again, what?" She said, a little bit more annoyed.

"Never gonna run around." Toothless continued, unphased.

"You're not, I can see that, what are you talking about?"

"… and desert you!" Toothless said, rocking some more.

"If you're not going to answer me, then you'd best be willing to answer my axe!" Astrid retorted, lifting up said weapon.

Toothless laughs and, true to his word, doesn't run as Astrid tries to land a shot; dodging smoothly

one way, then another, only so she could find him, but never get him, get him, get him; one way… or another…

And yes, this is the dragon smut equivalent of the rickroll


	6. Training hiccup

How to Train Your Human's Asshole

Hiccup and Toothless have been official mates for a few weeks now, and while it's been going great there is one thing that they have yet to accomplish in their relationship, something that Toothless had accepted would be a challenge but figured that Hiccup would work on it at some point.

Hiccup has yet to be able to suck or get fucked by Toothless properly.

Now, again, this was sort of to be expected when a scrawny human decided to become mates with a dragon that's at least twice the size of him but still, Toothless didn't really feel like a true mate by not showing Hiccup the same amount of love and passion that he had been showing him.

Now, don't get Toothless wrong, he loves sucking and getting fucked by Hiccup. Feeling Hiccup's small human cock drill into his ass or slide around his mouth with all of his efforts is like snorting dragon nip to him, and while Hiccup does offer his arms to service him while he's doing so, it's just not the same as feeling his human's ass or mouth wrap around his dick like a tight sleeve.

Also, it's not like it never came up. Toothless has mentioned on a few occasions on how he would like to fuck Hiccup but Hiccup always comes up with some sort of excuse like he's just not in the mood for that.

Toothless suspects that the main reason why Hiccup has been so reluctant is the fear of Toothless splitting him in half due to the very noticeable size difference. While that did concern Toothless as well, he also knows that his Hiccup is stronger than he appears and can likely do it if he just tries.

At one point, Toothless considered to just deal with it and maybe, eventually, Hiccup will be able to take more and more of the foot and a half long cock minus the knot, but no, this was something that needed to happen sooner or later, he just needed to figure out how.

Then, one day, he gets an idea. He has Meatlug and a few other Gronckles spew up long rocks in various sizes and lengths, ranging from the length of a pencil to just under Toothless's own length. Of course Meatlug did wonder what he needed these rocks for but all Toothless told her was it was for a special project.

Once the rocks were cool and set, Toothless takes them to Hiccup's house. Hiccup himself was setting up for the next day's training lesson, so that bought Toothless just the right amount of time to hide the rock dildos and make his way to the kitchen.

He could hear Hiccup walking up the steps, the clink of his metal leg was indistinguishable, so he decides to hide in a dark corner of the house. It was almost dark, so it was a perfect time for him.

Hiccup opens the door, looking exhausted from a long day. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the glow of Toothless's eyes and chuckles. "You know, your eyes give you away right?"

Toothless groans. "Thanks for the note. How was your day?"

Hiccup shrugs. "Not too bad. Snotlout and the twins were supposed to help me, Astrid and Fishlegs but they decided to use the day to see which dragon could hit a target from the longest distance."

Toothless chuckles. "Aw, my little Hiccup is all tired. Guess that means you're heading straight to bed? Don't feel like…doing anything tonight?"

Hiccup sighs and shakes his head. "Toothless, have I passed up a chance to mate with you yet?" He motions his head to the stairs and Toothless excitedly runs up the stairs and waits.

Hiccup followed close behind and once he entered the bedroom, he could see Toothless lying on Hiccup's bed and could already see the red of Toothless's member showing. Hiccup chuckles. "You horny bastard."

Hiccup takes off his clothes as he makes his way to the bed and shows that he too was erect. Toothless jokes back, "You horny human."

"Yeah yeah, less talking, more mating." Hiccup brings Toothless's head closer and starts attacking him with kisses. When they first started mating, kissing was something that Toothless wasn't quite used to doing but over time he learned to like it.

Hiccup then reaches over and grabs the tip of Toothless's cock in his small hands and gives it a few strokes. While that did feel good, Toothless realized that wasn't what he wanted to accomplish that night. He pulls away from the kiss and says, "Hold on, there's…something I need to talk to you about."

This gets a worried look from Hiccup as he asks, "What is it, love?"

Toothless rubs the back of his neck with his tail before saying, "Hiccup, this time that we've been spending together as mates has been the greatest of my life. However…there's something I still need from you and I think you know what it is."

Hiccup had to think for a moment before he realized what Toothless was talking about. "You want to fuck me. Don't you?" Toothless nods, making Hiccup sigh. "Look, the problem with that is plainly obvious. You're a full grown Night Fury, I'm the smallest teenage human in the world, I just don't see how that would work out."

"I know." Toothless replies. "Which is why I decided to help you out a little." Before Hiccup could respond, Toothless dashes off of the bed and to the closet where he opens the door, revealing the rock dildos inside.

Hiccup's initial reaction went from shock to confusion to realization. "Toothless. A-are those for me?"

Toothless nods. "I know you want to take my cock as much as I do, and I want to do whatever it takes to make that happen."

Hiccup didn't know what to say. It was true that he had considered trying to take the big dragon dick which, at that moment, was staring right at him, fully hard and twitching in need of being put into something.

Of course his biggest fear with that is that Toothless would end up poking right through him, however Hiccup also trusted that Toothless would never suggest this if he thought Hiccup was going to get severely injured from this. So, he smiles and hugs Toothless tight while saying, "Thank you, love. Let's do this."

Toothless smiles. "That's all I need to hear. Alright, which one do you want to start with?"

Hiccup looked at each dildo. There were eight of them, the shortest one being about 6 inches and the longest being about 15 inches, a few inches shorter than the thing dangling between Toothless's legs, and each one appeared to be an inch or two longer than the last.

Hiccup picks up the second shortest one which was about 8 inches. Toothless comments, "Alright, I'd say that's a good start."

Hiccup nods before realizing something. "Uh, one second." He reaches into one of his drawers and pulls out a bottle of lube that he opened and slathered some of the gel-like substance onto the dildo.

Hiccup lays the dildo on the floor and after lubing himself up, he positions himself and proceeds to sit down. Being that it's a rock, the dildo felt quite cold as it slid up his anus, but at the same time it felt quite smooth and enjoyable.

Hiccup takes a deep breath before sitting down further, causing more of the rock dildo to slide up into him until before he knew it, his ass had hit the floor. Toothless's eyes widen from impression. "Wow, that was quicker than I thought. You sure you've never had anything up there?"

Hiccup grunts and grins while saying, "So I might have done this with other objects in the past. Tree branches, my bedpost, even the handle to Inferno, of course I gave that a good wash afterwards."

Toothless nods. "You think maybe you're up for something…bigger?"

Hiccup adjusts his position a little while saying, "Maybe, love, just give me a minute."

Toothless nods again before realizing something himself. "So, I think while you're doing that we can also give your mouth and throat a little bit of training. I don't know how you're plan-"

"Give it to me."

Toothless was a bit thrown off by this interruption. "Huh?"

Hiccup smirks. "What better way to practice than with the real thing?"

Toothless's eyes widen even more. "A-are you sure? I don't want to do anything that might hurt you."

"Just give me that cock of yours, you useless reptile." He says as he pulls the dildo out of him and motions to Toothless to give him the next one. Toothless takes a moment to mentally adjust to what's going on before he takes the dildo away and reaches for the third smallest one until Hiccup shakes his head. "Keep going." He says.

Toothless, again, was surprised that Hiccup was so eager to try something bigger, but he could see that look of determination in his eyes, the same look he got when he was making his first tail fin, so he grabbed the middle sized one, about 11 inches in length and hands it to Hiccup.

Toothless hands Hiccup the dildo but was still unsure if Hiccup was ready to put his dick into his mouth. Hiccup could see this worry, so he settles Toothless's mind a bit by hugging his head and giving him a kiss on the forehead before saying, "I trust that you're not going to hurt me. Not on purpose. I really do want this to happen, love. More than you know."

Toothless croons in understanding before lying down so that his cock is facing right towards Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup picks up the cock, feeling the weight of it in his small hands, and licks it a few times before slipping the tip into his mouth while also slipping the tip of the dildo into his ass.

Hiccup moans from the rock dildo in his ass but that gets muffled by the fleshy cock in his mouth. Hiccup takes a deep breath and relaxes his throat and anal muscles to allow him to take more of both the dildo and the cock.

Toothless was also moaning from feeling Hiccup's mouth finally wrap around the tip and first few inches of his cock. His initial instinct was to grab Hiccup's head and pull it further down but he didn't want to risk suffocating Hiccup, so he just let Hiccup go at his own pace.

Still, it felt really good. The part of his dick that managed to get inside Hiccup's mouth, which was only the first 4 inches at that point, felt the warmth of Hiccup's insides around it with a tight grip, making his large balls churn with seed that was almost aching to get released.

The taste of the pre-cum that Toothless was leaking sparked some strong emotions inside Hiccup. It was a little strange to say but the warm, salty fluid warmed his body up and allowed Hiccup to feel more love for Toothless than before.

Hiccup got halfway down the dildo when he had to pause to adjust himself and put some more focus on the cock right in front of him. He relaxes his throat muscles again and manages to slide two more inches down his throat, meaning that about a third of the cock was now inside him.

That, however proved to be too much for the small human as he coughed a few times on the cock and had to pull it out, causing him to lose his balance and end up taking the rest of the 11 inch rock dildo in his ass.

Toothless quickly got up and went face to face with him. "Are you alright, love?"

Hiccup coughs a few more times before saying, "I'm fine, babe. Just...bit off more than I could chew there." He kisses him to let him know he's ok. "It's ok, I'm sure with time I'll be able to take that thing in my mouth. Say uh, since I managed to get this dildo in, you mind handing me the next one?"

Toothless was surprised. "You want to keep going?"

Hiccup nods. "I want to really test my limit here and I think I can go for the next one. Oh but, could you help me get this one out?" Hiccup rolls over to his stomach with his ass facing Toothless.

"Uh...sure. Here" Toothless grabs the dildo with his tail and slowly pulls it out, getting lots of moans out of Hiccup and making his small human cock leak pre-cum onto the floor.

Toothless looks at the next sized dildo, about a foot in length, and pondered just giving it to Hiccup. However, something that Hiccup said earlier played around in his mind, something that edged him on a little to do something drastic.

Hiccup was waiting patiently for Toothless to put the next dildo in his ass when he could feel something looming over him and he could feel large paws pressing down on his side as well as something else that was large and fleshy poke his rear. He asks, "Toothless?"

Toothless leans his head down and says, "You said it yourself. What better way to practice than with the real thing? Unless of course, you don't think you can take it."

Hiccup looks back at the cock poking his backside and sees that it is certainly bigger than anything he had ever taken before, however, in that moment, all of the fear that Hiccup had towards having that monster inside him suddenly washed away. He kisses Toothless on the chin and says, "Do it, love."

Toothless nods and positions himself before gently pushing his tip inside Hiccup's ass. Hiccup was glad the dildos stretched him out earlier, because he was certain this would be nearly impossible otherwise.

Once the tip was in, Toothless pauses for a moment to let Hiccup adjust to the girth of his cock tip. Toothless's cock was about the same girth all the way down, except for the knot, with the tip being relatively thinner and a bit softer to allow him to get inside his mate's hole easily.

Once Hiccup felt himself loosen up a bit, he pats Toothless on the chin, signaling him to keep going, so he does just that. Toothless pushes a few more inches in before needing to stop, both to let Hiccup adjust and to show that he really does care for him and doesn't want him getting hurt.

Toothless glances down and sees beads of sweat dripping down Hiccup's face and his eyes were closed as he was trying hard to get used to the sensation in his ass. He wondered if they should stop, but then Hiccup opens his right eye and nods to him, telling him to keep going.

Toothless sighs before beginning to move his hips back a bit before pushing them a bit more forward, pushing even more of his cock inside Hiccup's ass. His dragon instincts told him to go faster, to really breed Hiccup like a female in heat, but his heart told him that that might just tear him a new hole so he kept going at a slow pace, letting his cock slowly sink further into the ass it was in.

Toothless could tell that Hiccup was slowly getting looser and that allowed him to go slightly faster, but still slow. He now had at least half of his cock inside of Hiccup's ass and continued to push in, letting the small human feel every inch of that large dragon dick spread his insides wider than any dildo.

Hiccup's body heated up from feeling the love that Toothless was giving. He wanted to show Toothless that same love back so he scratches him in his favorite spot under his chin, the one just above the sweet spot that makes him collapse because let's face it, he really didn't need a full sized dragon falling on top of him right now.

Slower and slower, Toothless pushes his cock further inside until, before either of them knew it, Toothless could feel his knot bump against Hiccup's ass cheeks, indicating that the whole main part of the dick was now inside of the human's ass. All 18 inches of thick dragon cock now nestled inside the tight ass like a Cavern Crasher in a crack in a cave wall.

Toothless had to admit he was quite proud of Hiccup for being able to take so much dragon cock. It made him wonder what happened to that talking fishbone that he saw when they first met. While Hiccup was even more proud of himself and glad that Toothless was able to share this love with him, made him feel pretty lucky to have such a passionate yet caring dragon lover.

Toothless takes another deep breath before starting to move his hips back and forth once more and starting to fuck Hiccup at a steadily increasing pace. Hiccup moaned and groaned from feeling the large dick in him which made his own small dick bob up and down while dripping pre-cum onto the bedroom floor.

Toothless's knot had popped out of his sheath at this point, but again he didn't want to put it in in fear of hurting Hiccup, so he just keeps fucking Hiccup at a pace similar to if Hiccup was another dragon but a bit slower.

However, that pace, combined with the tightness of Hiccup's ass, was proven to be just too much as Toothless thrusts one last time before his orgasm hits him like a herd of yaks, making him shoot cum deep into Hiccup's depths. Hiccup came with him, firing a much smaller load onto the floor.

The sheer quantity of Night Fury cum caused Hiccup's stomach to inflate a bit and since the knot didn't make it in, whatever cum didn't fill Hiccup's insides spilled out onto the floor, effectively shadowing the puddle that Hiccup made.

Once Toothless had settled from his orgasm, he takes a moment to let what just happened sink in. Finally, fi. na. lly, he was able to show his Hiccup just the amount of love that Hiccup had shown him several times in the past, and boy did it feel good.

He leans down and licks Hiccup on the face to make sure he's alright. When Hiccup opens his eyes, Toothless says to him, "Your ass is fit for a king. Throat could use some work though and maybe we can work on trying to get my knot in next time so you can experience all of me."

Hiccup smiles and kisses Toothless right on the lips before saying, "Like I always said, training can be tough but the results make it all worth it."


	7. Cloudless

Puffin777

Collected Smut.

Chapter 1: TOOTHLESS X CLOUDJUMPER

Snoggletog; the time of year when dragons mate to have their young...

Cloudjumper and Toothless race each other in the sky; the Night Fury ahead of the Stormcutter. Very recently, they had announced their love for each other.

Toothless circles around Cloudjumper he spanks his ass lightly and playfully, before slowing down just enough ahead and above him so he could have clear view of his ass.

Toothless says to Cloudjumper, "If you want this ass, you're gonna have to catch me."

Cloudjumper splits his wings and slams them down without hesitation; nearly reaching Toothless "Come on, that isn't fair." Cloudjumper whines out, exhausted from racing the Night Fury all morning. He lands on the nearest island, panting.

Toothless circles around Cloudjumper and lands right in front of him. "Well, looks like I win again. You know what that means." He says as he gives the Stormcutter a tail-smack on the ass.

Cloudjumper pouts, but raises his tail and lowers his front to the ground for Toothless. "I'm still fucking you after this, my darling." Cloudjumper says.

Toothless smirks. "I know, love, but I won the race, therefore I get to go first." He leans his head in and licks around and inside Cloudjumper's ass.

Cloud jumper purrs in approval as Toothless' barbed tongue licks around his ass. "Oh yes, alpha I didn't know you were so good at giving rim jobs to males."

Toothless pulled his tongue out. "If you liked that, then you'll love this even more." Toothless mounts Cloudjumper and shoves his large, but relatively smaller, cock inside his ass

Cloudjumper groans in slight pain at first, but then starts moaning in pleasure; his sensitive walls being spread open by his alpha's cock "Oh yes alpha, fuck my ass however you want." Cloudjumper says, submissively.

Toothless says, "Gladly." He then pumps his cock deep inside Cloudjumper's ass. He loved that Cloudjumper was calling him Alpha, so he closes his eyes and brings up his Alpha Mode; giving off a blue glow. He proceeds to pound Cloudjumper and says, "How about this? If I cum before you, you can have my ass right now. If not, then you'll have to wait till tonight."

"Deal." Cloudjumper says, taking the challenge heartily; he was much more patient than the alpha after all. Cloudjumper also continues moaning; his tail swaying side to side. He clenches around Toothless' dick and holds the tightness.

Toothless felt his mate squeeze on his dick and decided to make things harder for him by wrapping his tail around Cloudjumper's bigger cock. Cloudjumper protested a little, but Toothless said, "Never said I couldn't make it more challenging for you, my love." Toothless then pounded Cloudjumper up until his knot and gave him a tail job at the same time.

Cloudjumper however holds his orgasm in; waiting for Toothless to lose the challenge as he was very indeed patient. Cloudjumper puts the tip of his tail in Toothless' ass; wiggling it as a sign of what's going to happen as he can feel Toothless' dick throbbing slightly "you're going to lose my alpha" Cloudjumper says teasingly, before clenching his ass to the max.

Toothless grunts from his ass being poked. "Cute, but I've got you now." Unfortunately for Cloudjumper, Toothless knew his greatest sexual weakness; his large, sensitive balls. He uses the tip of his tail to tickle and fondle the basketball-sized testicles.

(Position: dog style)

Cloudjumper gasp as a surge of pleasure spikes through his dick "you surprised me there, my alpha, but you're still going to lose." Cloudjumper says back, while slamming his ass back using Toothless's knot to enter his ass as he clenches tightly around it; intending for him to cum before his strategy is effective.

Toothless felt his knot enter the larger dragon's ass. Immediately, his cock surges and he cums inside him. Toothless pulls out of Cloudjumper and sees that he hasn't cum yet.

Toothless rolled his eyes, then turned around and lifted his ass into the air. "Guess I can't win them all. Well, better claim your prize. FYI, I was going to let you fuck me now regardless of what happened, I just wanted to see if I could push you over the edge."

"I'm a patient dragon, remember? my alpha?" Cloudjumper says proudly, before stepping over Toothless and lining up his large barbed dick with Toothless' ass "This is going to hurt, my darling; there is nothing that can stop that but pleasure." Cloudjumper says, using his walking wing to hold Toothless' ass up before he slowly pushes into his tight depths.

Toothless grunted as Cloudjumper's huge, barbed cock entered him. There was a tinge of pain at first, but it quickly turned into pleasure as he felt Cloudjumper move his cock in and out of his ass.

Cloudjumper grasped around Toothless' body; pulling him close before he lays on his back with a little bit of discomfort. He then starts pushing his cock all the way in, before slowly pulling out. Afterwards, he slowly builds to a quick pace and uses his tail to run along Toothless' dick.

Toothless moans from his cock and his ass getting serviced by Cloudjumper. He clenches his anal muscles around the large cock; letting those barbs drive him crazy from pleasure.

Cloudjumper groans from Toothless clenching his ass on his large shaft. "Toothless, you were already incredibly tight as is. The more you do that, the more you make me want to fuck you like a dragon in heat, my alpha." Cloudjumper says, sensually.

Toothless chuckles. "If I'm such an Alpha, then how come you're so good at fucking?"

"I've had experimentations with other dragons in my past." Cloudjumper responds honestly, before rolling to his side so he can fuck Toothless deeper, to the hilt; slowly building up Toothless' pleasure while rubbing his dick with more speed and force.

Toothless made a mental note to ask about that later. For now, he greatly enjoyed being fucked by the Stormcutter. Cloudjumper's deep thrusts drove Toothless to his second orgasm of the day; making him spray cum onto the ground.

Cloudjumper delights at making his mate cum too. With a roar, he bites around Toothless' shoulder lightly; to mark him as his before cumming in him, while some of it leaks out onto the ground. Cloudjumper pulls out and lays on his back "Best sex I ever had." he pants.


	8. Star and ilume nation

Illume, Star nation.

December, Somewhere near Iceland.

It was just another, boring day for the guardians; nothing interesting was going on, so most of them had gone to bed.

Still awake, however, were Puffin, Arrow, Blackmist, Star, Arterrus and Snow; looking after Blackmist & Star's wonderful two children; Eclipse and Illume.

Currently the lesson was manoeuvrability and, while Illume and Eclipse had both shown they were good with acrobatics, they were barely able to keep up with the others at all. They tried many, many times, but even the worst-manoeuvring pair, Arterrus and Snow, still managed to get around faster with their size, even if they lagged on the tight corners.

Arrow was careful to keep them going, encouraging them by saying that it only took practice, while Blackmist and Star watched from a lying position; content just to see how their children improved.

On the 143rd try, they started to flag. They were quick-minded now, and able to anticipate where to lean and roll, but their bodies had become extremely fatigued.

As an extra concern, they weren't achieving equally; Eclipse was always just faster than Illume, even when tired.

Since they were both raised up together, and were the same species, it intrigued Arrow why they were performing differently.

Eventually, after thinking about what he'd seen, he had the answer, and it was mightily embarrassing, to say the least. "Illume?" Arrow said, his face blushing.

Illume was a virtual adult now, and so didn't do the childlike-curiousity thing he used to do, but he was still interested in what Arrow had to say. "Yes Arrow?"

"I think I may know why you were slightly slower than Eclipse."

Perking up, she listened closer. "Yeah? Is it because of my wing? I'm sure it's because of my wing; it feels sore." Illume said, waving her left wing up and down.

Arrow grimaced, and shook his head. "You're wing is fine, so not exactly…" He said, still embarrassed.

Illume snorted, a bit unhappy that her excuse to her brother was refuted. "Well, what is it then?" She asked, more curious then, since she didn't know herself.

"Well, it has to do with these." Arrow said, awkwardly pointing to her testicles and sheath that were out of her sheath, thankful that she and her parents were trusting enough to let him do such a thing.

"My balls?" She said, making Arrow wince, "What about them?" She asked. Snow and Arterrus, who'd been blankly awaiting the next race, took interest in this.

Arrow gathered himself. "Well, your brother is lucky in the fact he can retract himself during flight. However, with your… slightly different anatomy, you can't do that." Arrow said. Snow and Arterrus started to guffaw, getting the attention of Star and Illume, before Illume turned back to Arrow.

Illume was well aware of that fact, but not about how it influenced her flight. "And that makes me slower?" She asked.

Arrow nodded "To go fast, you need to be aerodynamic. Genitals… aren't aerodynamic by design, so normally you would retract them. Since you can't, you're going to be a bit slower than your brother."

Illume was fascinated, she didn't assume that would be the explanation. "But what about turns? How come my brother can turn easier?" She said, still curious.

Arrow explained quickly. "Same reason as before, except this time… well your pair are quite a bit larger than him, that adds weight and it's more difficult to turn with extra weight." He summarised.

Illume's eyes widened at the revelation, while Snow and Arterrus started laughing at this silly reason. Star's gaze whipped back to them, as did Ilume, but this time Star was provoked enough to speak. "You stop that right now, Arterrus and Snow, this isn't funny!" She declared loudly.

They stopped, but there was still an element of a sneer; they respected Star quite a lot, but at the same time she was a tiny speck to both of them. Illume started to shake in anger at their arrogance, but kept it in for now.

Seeming to forget they were the subject of everybody's attention, Snow whispered a comment to Arterrus. "Like balls in the wind." He joked. Both he and Arterrus laughed hard at this, but Illume, Arrow and Star fumed.

As for Blackmist and Eclipse, they were lying down together with Blackmist shrugging off the behaviour as a 'typical giant thing' while Eclipse was wondering exactly why it was a big deal.

With her anger building inside, Star growled. "Oh shhhh, girl. Just leave it alone, you wouldn't be able to do anything to us if you tried." Arterrus stated calmly.

That blew it. However, Star had a secret weapon that Arterrus couldn't have seen coming. "Arrow, now." She said, anger building.

Arrow nodded, understanding what she was implying, and grew both of them. Arterrus and Snow's laughs died in their throats as Illume and Star grew to match their heights; now they seemed like a more even match.

And, to their horror, they didn't even stop there. As they watched, eyes wide, Illume and Star went straight past that height, snorting as they cleared their eye level.

"I thiiink we may have fucked up." Arterrus said, now a bit scared. Snow nodded grimly.

Eventually the two peaked off; Star at three times the giant's height, while Illume stopped at twice their size.

There they paused a moment, each astonished at Star and Illume's new heights.

Arrow shrugged at this point. "Now they'll all just amend, and we can continue the teaching as though nothing had happened." Arrow said casually, patiently waiting for Arterrus and Snow to do just that.

However, Illume and Star were faster. "Heads on the ground, asses up, now." Star said, wanting to exact a little piece of revenge.

Even more shocked, the two alpha dragons meekly obeyed; putting their heads on the ground with their rear ends up.

"No way… is she seriously going to-" Arrow wondered, surprised it had taken this turn.

Puffin grinned. "I think so…" He said. With that said, Arrow hastily beat his retreat. "Well, it was nice doing the lesson. Puffin, I'm pretty sure you'd be alright with staying behind?" Arrow rattled off.

Puffin nodded, aware this was something that Arrow felt like he should stay clear of, and so Arrow vanished. With him gone, Puffin turned his eyes to the sky once more to see an interesting sight;

Illume's four barbed, knotted shafts had gone erect, not surprising considering how arousing seeing those smaller alphas bare their ass to you must be. Stretching far across her stomach, it was quite startling to see that those cocks were half as long as Snow.

However, her mother was even more astounding, mainly since Puffin and the rest assembled couldn't remember that Arrow had also gifted genitalia to Star as well.

Hers stretched across her belly as well; not quite as large proportionally to Illume, but of Snow's length.

The Alphas actually began to quiver at this display, still holding their asses down. They wait with their eyes shut, dreading what was to come next, but were surprised when Star put one of her four fore-paws on Snow. "Relax" She said, which wasn't relaxing in the slightest. "We'll only penetrate you if you show consent." She declared.

Snow and Arterrus were baffled at this, looking confused into each other's eyes and then to her. "What if we don't let you?" Snow asked, unsure why this choice was so easy.

"Well, the other option is we cut you some new scars and bang you up a bit. Violence doesn't require your consent."She explained, sharp teeth showing in a devilish smile of hers.

Arterrus and Snow gulped at those words; having experienced her behaviour first hand enough when she was smaller than them to know she meant those words. Almost simultaneously, they lifted their rumps as high as they could, flagging their tails out of the way as well, showing their pink, tight anuses in perfect clarity to them both.

Star smiled at their submission. "Now, I hope you'll enjoy the sex part as much as we will." She stated.

"Enjoy? This is supposed to be a punishment!" Snow protested. Star shook her head. "Not the sex part, that's your apology to her, the punishment is this part right now."She said.

Confused, they started turning their heads only to be slapped hard in the balls, making their eyes widen as they winced with pain. "You didn't have to go that far!" Snow protested again.

Star's eyes blazed. "You insulted my daughter, that's what you get." She said simply. "And if you do it again, then I'll do this again." Star warned.

Arterrus and Snow nodded eagerly in agreement, not wanting it to happen to them again. "Good choice. Now, remember, this second part isn't supposed to be a punishment, so enjoy it as you will." She clarifies.

Arterrus and Snow nod again, and so Star lines herself up with Arterrus' asshole, intending on doing him first. Arterrus inhaled in preparation and then Star pushed herself inside of him; making him gasp at how large it was inside of him. However, he soon adjusted and began to moan, even as the long shaft pushed further and further into him, with much more to go.

Blackmist watched the show with an honestly-scared expression. He turned to Puffin beside him to share his concerns. "Remind me to never argue with Star, otherwise she'll destroy me in more ways than one."

Puffin shrugged, "Well, at least you like getting your anus 'destroyed' by a cock." Puffin replied.

Blackmist gave him a withering look. "For that, I'm going to fuck your ass raw." Blackmist snorted.

Puffin smiled gladly. "Can't wait." He said, as Blackmist mounted his butt and thrust in. Eclipse, also interested in what was going on, decided to give Puffin's mouth a spin; making him suck on all of his four barbed knots.

Illume was curious what this thing was about; she saw what her mother was doing, but she wanted to check why she would want to put her penis (she knew that much) in there.

Reaching a hand over to his asshole, she pokes the hole and is surprised to feel how tight, yet soft, the tissue is. She decides that it's a good idea and, as Snow patiently waits, Illume began feeding her cock into Snow's hole; making Snow moan as his sensitive walls are spread around Illume's quad-cock girth.

Illume, on her end, was also enjoying it, feeling the warmth and pressure on her dicks was amazing, and she eagerly thrust in further and further to get as much of Snow's flesh around her shafts. Snow's moans grew ever louder as she went deeper into his backside, enjoying himself a lot under her pounding.

On the ground, Blackmist eagerly pushes into Puffin; his four cocks, same as Star's and Illume's find Puffin's insides to be warm and pleasant, which makes Blackmist moan in satisfaction.

Puffin smiled too, but he couldn't moan himself as he squeezed Eclipse's shafts with his mouth; sucking hard and making the virgin Eclipse groan in pleasure alongside his father; this time feeling Puffin's wet, hot mouth close around his sensitive members.

A moment of shock once again permeated Arterrus as Star didn't stop coming in; she'd already gone a full quarter of his body length, enough for any normal fucking session he might have with Snow, but she kept going; sinking more of her shafts into his gaping anus; up his digestive tract.

He turned around to protest, but Star pressed his mouth shut with a paw pushing his head into the ground. "Big dragons need big apologies to mother." She stated, in a childlishly-simple tone of voice, even if her actions were anything but that.

Blackmist was slightly concerned. "I think she's gone a bit too far." He stated, his lower body fucking Puffin on autopilot.

Star gives him a look. "Sorry, Blackmist, what was that?"She asked, with a menacing tone.

Remembering what he'd said about not arguing with her, Blackmist gulped and simply said "Nothing, dear!"

Her lengths went deeper than Arterrus had ever been penetrated; each inch of intestine flesh getting a rude awakening from these four cocks that refused to go the right way through the body.

In response they started rippling to push her out but failed miserably as the contractions only served to give her pleasure; making her sigh in contentment from both that rippling sensation and the sphincter serving to squeeze freshly-entering cock flesh.

Fortunately, Arterrus was starting to love being treated this way as well, feeling her massive cock plough through his insides, it's just that his mind was struggling to get off the view it was a 'punishment' still.

Below the two naturally-large-alpha's bellies, their cocks hardened, seemingly ignorant of the strange situation they were doing it in.

Puffin gave an appreciative look towards those all-natural dicks, before turning his attention back to Blackmist and Eclipse; rocking back and forth between their collections of cocks in an attempt to give them both joy. His method was a success as both Blackmist and Eclipse turned their heads to the sky and howled out their enthusiasm.

Illume kept pushing in, and Snow was glad to comply, even when it had gone past the normal point. He never thought he'd have a dick go in this far, nevermind 4 at the same time. The coiled cocks produced an odd, yet welcome, sensation on the inside of his body.

As if to prove how much the Alphas were starting to enjoy this, there were two slaps; firstly from Arterrus, then from Snow as their hardening cocks smacked their bellies. Their eyes shut as they hissed in pleasure; feeling their orgasms approach.

Star finally fit her entire length into Arterrus, making him look like a lewd kebab on her four massive cocks. After that was done, she began to buck her hips wildly into his ass; although her efforts were mostly for show, considering that most of her arousal had been gained watching her cocks take over Arterrus' insides.

Illume could feel an odd feeling inside of her, but it felt so good at the same time so she welcomed it. Pushing in and out of Snow's ass, like her mother was doing to Arterrus, her climax's approach swept her up in a wave of euphoria, with Snow and her cumming at the same time; Snow's seed spraying way off into the ocean while Illume painted his intestines white with her cum.

Star hilted as she came, pushing her rods through Arterrus' body as she released her sperm inside his ass. Arterrus, shocked by the sudden insertion so deep into his ass, released his orgasm at the same time; firing streams of cum off the island.

Blackmist and Eclipse similarly hilted in Puffin and climaxed; filling his ass and mouth with seed which he was extremely willing to store away; sucking at Eclipse's four cocks and clenching around Blackmist to milk the rest of his cum out of his shafts.

Wheezing and moaning, the seven participants take a while to recuperate from the experience, before those giving the fucking pulled out.

Arterrus and Snow, somewhat drained after that event with their tails drooping back down, thought it was all over, but Star gestured for Illume to take her place at Arterrus' ass and she replaced Illume at Snow's ass. Confused, Arterrus gave a somewhat-faint reply. "What… are… you… doing?" He asked, still tired from his amazing time with Illume.

"Well, you've still got to 'apologise' to me, and Snow needs to 'apologise' to Illume." Star stated.

They looked at each other, then smiled; raising their tails for the second round. "Also, I'd like to tell you that the whole family's here now." Star informed, and they looked forward to see Eclipse and Blackmist now at the same heights as Illume and Star respectively; their cockheads bouncing in front of Arterrus and Snow's face.

They both grinned in anticipation as the four giant Shadow Dreaders thrust their shafts deep inside them.


	9. Surprize

Tuna (Toothless + Luna (our name for 'Toothless' wife')); romance for Toothlove.

Toothless scurried about excitedly; he'd been thinking about this moment of their relationship for months and, for the life of him, he couldn't let it be an embarrassing failure like when he'd first tried to woo the dragoness of his dreams.

The animal furs were scented and comfortable on his bed, the lighting held a calm, blue glow thanks to one of Hiccup's inventions and he couldn't wait for Luna return as he tucked in the last things that may somehow ruin the moment.

In the background, Hiccup was just adjusting the last of the lights to be perfect for Toothless' means. Like Toothless, Hiccup also wanted to make sure there was no way this could go wrong as he busied himself with troubleshooting the cave.

Wagging his tail slightly, Toothless chastised himself for his lack of control; calming himself in preparation of the return of his mate from bathing.

Finally, she came inside; looking absolutely stunning from being washed recently; light glinting off her form as though it was polished marble.

The sight of Luna in such an amazing light had Toothless excited again and this time he couldn't help it; thoughts of what he might be doing with her later present in his mind. "Luna, you look wonderful." He compliments; genuinely stunned at her appearance.

Luna blushes from the compliment. "Oh, Toothless, you don't normally say that kind of thing." Luna notices, making Toothless a little bit embarrassed that his earlier lack of attention had backfired; he'd been too busy either managing the nest or preparing for this date.

"S-Sorry Luna; I've just been so tired and crazed from the Alph-" He started, although he didn't get to finish.

"I know, I know, Toothless; I can understand running the entire dragon colony down here is hard work." Luna acknowledged kindly, making Toothless smile with thanks for the recognition.

"Yes, thank you. Also, speaking of hard work… It's… been a while since we first met…" He started, nervously. With a curious cock of Luna's head, Toothless took it as an invitation to carry on.

"…And I've been meaning to ask you for a long time now just… haven't had the courage…" Toothless continued, even more anxious but Luna took it in her stride.

"… Would you like to con-con-consumate our marriage?" Toothless said, absolutely stammering from his worry. Luna's eyes widened at the suggestion; surprised he would be interested in going further in their relationship.

"Oh, you are… going to ask that question." Luna stated as she thought about it, Toothless internally dying multiple times as he watched her expression shift this way and that as she considered it. Finally, she came to her verdict.

"Well… I think…" She said, teasing out her answer.

Toothless almost whined as his heart clenched in his chest.

"…yes." She said, to Toothless' hard-felt relief as he exhales forcibly. Then he remembers the reason why this agreement was so important.

"So… shall we?" Toothless continued, excited.

Luna smiled, beginning to walk off while Toothless looked at her, dumbstruck.

After a few steps she stopped and gave him a look over her shoulder. "Are you coming, love?" She asked in a sultry voice.

Toothless bounded forwards instinctually; in a daze before collecting himself and following her as she swayed her hips in front of him and got him extremely excited.

Once they entered the bedroom, Luna was finally able to see the effort that Toothless had put in. "Wow, you certainly put a lot of work into this while I was away." She commented, in her serene way.

"Th-thanks. Do you like it?" He asked, the embarrassed stutter heavily present in his voice again as he waited for her opinion on his work.

"Yes." Luna replied simply, after barely a moment. "Now, let's stop talking about the lighting and bedding; they do look good, but I seem to recall they had a different purpose than being aesthetic." Luna purred; swinging her ass even with a very slow walk; letting Toothless admire her full cheeks, anus and slit; the latter two revealed teasingly, only when aligned with Toothless' line of sight.

Obviously, this had a predictable effect on Toothless' body; licking his lips as his meter-long cock hardened and his head-sized, external balls dropped from their protective slit in preparation. Dumbly, he followed her with lust in his eyes as she laid down on the furs on her belly; lifting her tail and spreading her legs so he could see her anus and pussy more clearly; the latter with what looked like a pink clitoris becoming aroused.

Her body was infectious with its beauty. Toothless could barely speak as he walked over to her; licking along her body from her tail to her lips. Luna shivered at the sensation, making Toothless smile at the reaction as he aligned his throbbing cock carefully with her anus.

"I'm going to go in your top hole; I… was told that the bottom one leads to children and I just want to enjoy it for tonight." He explained, not including the fact that it had been told to him by Hiccup of course; he didn't want the thought of his human to get her distracted for what could be a pivotal night for both of them.

To his astonishment, Luna wasn't even bothered by it. "That's fine, just go for it; you would've found that the 'bottom hole' isn't ideal anyway." Luna stated; initially confusing Toothless before he just reasoned it as the occasional mysterious streak his wife had going on.

At least, with the confirmation, Toothless had the go-ahead and he took it; pressing the tapered tip of his dick against her asshole to test out how resistant it was.

Luna shivered again and so he knew that she loved it as much as he did; making him smile wide as he eased the head in.

He felt her sphincter yield slowly around his wide tip before beginning to press hard against his cock head's sides; clearly straining to return to its natural state as Luna moaned loudly in that silky voice of hers and he did the same in his rougher tones.

"You like this, my darling?" Toothless asked, just to confirm.

"Absolutely, my dear… I feel like I've been waiting for this moment my entire life." Luna replied, in a hazy voice.

With that compliment, Toothless kept on going; pressing his dick further and deeper into Luna as his wife purred from the sensations of his hot shaft pushing her walls apart. Enjoying it heavily, she tried to push her hips back made him moan alongside her in bliss.

The cock had only just entered, but already both sides were extremely aroused; Luna squirming under Toothless' grip as her anus squeezed while Toothless' cock throbbed as his balls churned in readiness.

The sensations just kept getting stronger for them; both Toothless and Luna's tongues lolling out as their mind was foggy with thoughts of their pleasure and their love. They enjoyed each other's company just as much as they enjoyed him mounting her and it just made it better for the both of them as Toothless gives his wife a loving kiss.

As they went into a playful tongue-spar with their mouths, Toothless' cock went deeper and deeper; he wanted it to last, so he made sure to slide back and forth, even when there wasn't much of Toothless inside to begin with. His efforts payed off as Luna's moans kept getting louder while her hunger for more increased as well.

It was unfortunate that they couldn't have started this off with foreplay, but Toothless had longed for this moment for so long he made up for it with extra attention; giving her the thrusts, as stated before, but also a massage and a deep kiss to match; making Luna almost melt under the attention and the strength of her pleasure.

In turn, Luna gave back to Toothless by keeping a rhythmic clenching going around his member; making him huff contentedly as his dick was gently squeezed by that warm flesh. He was already leaking precum at this point, so Luna picked up some that was dripping from her backside with every pull back from Toothless and licked it while he watched.

The effect of this teasing was even more intense. Toothless growled with lust at her actions as he accidentally slipped slightly deeper inside of her; overwhelming her from relief at the filling in that short period before he resumed limiting his thrusts again; frustrating her, but in a way she liked.

"Oh, Toothless, you tease so much. Perhaps I should replace you with a Nightmare; they'd get straight to the point." She teased.

Toothless just smiles, accepting it. "Oh perhaps, but you'd never be satisfied with their lack of flair." Toothless responded, to which she laughed and then smiled with affection towards her mate as Toothless did the exact same thing to her. "You'll get it eventually, don't you worry." He continued, reassuring her that he'd go all the way; which made her grin with contentment as Toothless gradually inched his impressive member deeper inside of her with each thrust; giving her that wonderful sensation of the growing volume of cock inside of her.

"I hope so." Luna replied with anticipation, moaning as her ass continued to clench and spasm around his dick in her pleasure; squeezing and massaging the shaft to make Toothless' moans louder as the member throbbed harder inside of Luna and she loved the sensation.

Toothless' shaft kept pushing deeper inside the warm, tight anus; helped by the hot precum that splattered as lubricant onto Luna's insides to let Toothless' meat slide in and out. Still, Toothless' member, with its barbs, offered wonderful, exciting friction.

Three-quarters in and Luna felt her sphincter dilate even more around the cock penetrating her; reminding her of that impressive length and size as the knot begins to seek entry inside of her while the barbs rub and poke into her walls to stimulate even further. "Almost there." She comments with anticipation with her tail flicking wildly from the sensations.

Toothless nodded to her, but never stopped his teasingly-slow entrance; giving her time to adjust and appreciate the length inside of her as he tried his best to marvel at her wonderful reactions to having him deep inside her; it made him feel so close to Luna and, judging by her constant look of euphoria and moans, she felt close to him; the entire situation contrasted to that first time he'd tried to court her, reminding him of just how far their relationship had come.

Throughout all of this, both of their excitements had been rising towards their climax; Toothless feeling his urethra start to gape in preparation for the oncoming torrent while Luna's body moved by instinct as she pressed back into his thrusts; pushing him a few more centimetres before he paused again to continue his teasing.

However, he found out how deep he was inside Luna when his knot finally slipped inside his wife; making her groan in pleasure from the careful stretching of her insides and the addition of yet more hot draconic cock into her rectum.

Realising where he was now, and how close both of them were, Toothless whispered a quick "Here we go." To Luna before he dragged his length, knots, barbs and all, out of her until only the tip remained.

The sudden emptiness was surprising to Luna, making her sigh involuntarily as her walls relaxed around the retreating member; an unsettling feeling of coldness without pulsing hot dragon dick to keep it warm.

She whined to Toothless, wanting him to go back in but Toothless already planned on that; not willing to keep his most valued mate in such a situation for long.

With a kiss, Toothless drove his member back in; instantly filling and stretching Luna as she screamed in bliss and clamped hard around the returning cock; squeezing and rubbing it to their pleasure as the barbs pressed against her asshole and then the knot stretched her even wider once again.

Seeing how much she liked it, Toothless smiled as he pulled out and pushed in again; now getting faster so she wouldn't have much time to think about the emptiness as the barbs dragged against her walls before he was pushing back in to fill her up to the brim with his meat. Both of them moaned louder from the pleasure as Toothless settled into fast thrusting now; ramming in, but with precision, and enjoying her joy as much as he enjoyed pounding her ass.

Luna squeezed around the rod; pressing flesh against flesh as her senses picked up the incredible feeling of pressure. She quickly translated this pressure to feelings of pleasure as she continued to love every moment his shaft was inside of her; kneading his cock in return as she heard his own sounds of euphoria above her.

Eventually it became too much to bear; with a few more rapid thrusts, a few more delighted moans, both Toothless and Luna exhaled sharply as they felt their orgasms hit; Toothless' cock throbbing even harder as it gushed with litres of thick cum into her backside; spilling around inside of her as his knot prevented any of that hot seed from escaping as he grunted with exertion with his eyes closed. Luna's entire body wriggled and spasmed as she came; squeezing around his shaft as she leaked her own white fluids onto the floor; sighing with ecstasy.

A few moments later, Toothless began to lean to the side and Luna followed happily; letting themselves fall onto their bed in their post-sex exhaustion; exchanging passionate licks.

From the shadows, a figure made itself known.

"Well, Toothless. I really wasn't expecting that." Hiccup commented with awe.

Toothless' eyes widened at the realisation that his human best friend hadn't left. However, a happy purr from Luna told him it was fine and he was happy his wife was so content.

"Also, I never knew you were gay." Hiccup continued.

Toothless gained a confused look, before his eyes snapped open again and he leaned over and looked down at Luna's crotch.

Sure enough, like Hiccup had implied, Luna's clearly-male package hung out from its protective sheath; looking very much like Toothless' except for a slightly lighter pink.

With a blush, Toothless took his eyes off that and turned to Luna with a look like "Wait, what?"

Luna was equally shocked, but for a different reason. "You didn't know? You thought… you thought I was a female all along?" He asked, in that confusingly female tone of his, and Toothless' bewilderment spoke volumes. "Ah, I see. Awkward. I… hope you don't want to leave; this was the best night of my life." Luna said, now worried that they may not stay together after this.

With that very idea in his head, he turned to Hiccup to see if he had any ideas. In response, Hiccup just shrugged. "It's up to you, bud. But I will remind you that we were human and dragon before you met her… him." Hiccup stated.

Toothless thought about it, but eventually his love for Luna won out; they hadn't just had passionate for no reason, after all. Kissing Luna full on the cheeks was all he needed to know Toothless was fine with it and he kissed him back.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." Hiccup said, going for the exit.

Toothless' tail snaked out and grabbed him around the waist; yanking him back onto the bed. After recovering from the fall, Hiccup was confused "Toothless, what are you-" he started, before realising that he was inside Toothless' spooning position. Turning around, he could see that Luna was doing the same to him. "I guess this means you're… interested in continuing being human and dragon… dragons?" Hiccup asked. Toothless and Luna nodded before kissing him on both sides.

When they pulled back, Luna made eye contact with Toothless. "Are you actually interested in keeping him?" He asked. Toothless nodded in confirmation. "Absolutely; I've got my favourite humans and dragons right here." He purred. "Plus, considering that we just started playing around with sex… I feel like a human joining in would be interesting." Toothless continued, smiling lewdly as he got a similar grin from Luna in agreement.

With that done, they make sure that their massive members are pressed tightly against Hiccup so he knows what's going on. "Oh, I see we're friends with benefits." He stated; making Toothless and Luna laugh at the realisation before purring as Hiccup tenderly stroked their shafts.

"This is perfect." Luna stated with finality; enjoying Hiccup stroking him off while looking at his mate.

"Yes it is." Toothless agreed.

END OF CHAPTER.

First off, yes, there was a slight twist in the story. I had been talking to someone who thought that it might be fun if Toothless and Luna had sex without Toothless realising Luna was male. I was quite taken by the idea as well, so I made this story and I hope you were all surprised by the reveal! Unfortunately I couldn't really have Toothless use Luna's 'pussy' so I had to settle for the ass instead.

If you would like to see a classic Toothless and Luna story, with Toothless as male and Luna as female, just ask. If you want to see any other relationships, don't hesitate to tell me. The only thing I would mention is be careful of suggesting stories containing questionable consensuality or disgusting acts; I write with respect to sex and I do not like to see the concept abused. There will probably be other writers willing to take you up on such stories, but I am not one of them.

Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I've got a fellow writer squawking at me and I need to shut him up with a frying pan.


End file.
